Finn the Human
by Fessran
Summary: Nobody said life wasn't difficult to get through. But Finn the Human boy feels like life has just shoved him onto his face and pushed him into a mud puddle. When the Lich, disguised as a human man, pushes Finn through a portal, Finn falls into a different world; the real world. With quirky friends and a family, will Finn ever want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Finn followed the old man down the tunnel, the dark and misty air being slapped away by fly wings. The hum of something constant reminded Finn of Flame Princess, that one time when she started humming when they were having a ninja fight.

Finn shook his head, his blond hair sticking up everywhere. He growled with annoyance and shoved it out of his face, running faster after the old man.

_Glob, that guy can run fast for an old dude,_ he thought as he coughed out dirty air, wheezing and breathing hard as he stumbled down the tunnel. It never occurred to him that the old man might not be so old...

"Give me my hat back, creepy old dude!" Finn screeched down the tunnel, dodging a branch as it seemed to jump out at him. The thorns of old bramble bushes scraped his arms and legs, and it tore at his shirt and ate at his shorts.

He was getting tired. He struggled to run after the man, angry with the guy and thinking of all the things he would do to him when he caught up.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL MY HAT?!" he tried again, tripping over a branch and falling on his face. Spitting dirt out, he scrambled to his feet and ran down the tunnel the man had went down.

Another branch slapped at his face. Finn swore something he would never had said with Jake around and then after a while of breathless running, stopped and fell backward.

The man was gone. Finn was lost in the tunnels. And why did he take his hat?

Finn groaned, curling up in pain. The scrapes and scratches burned, but Finn was used to that when he fought and rolled around with Jake. What really hurt was where Finn had been stabbed with the old man's knife. His whole body hurt, even though it really only affected his shoulder. He pressed his hand to the wound, and lifted it back to his face to examine it when it felt immediately coated with wet, slimy, dark liquid.

He convulsed, folded into a C and promptly threw up. He sighed and laid there for a moment in his vomit and then heave himself up, dimly noticing that there was a light hanging from a fixture above his head.

_What? This isn't the tunnels..._

"Ugh... where am I?" Finn the Human moaned, rolling onto his side and pushing up with his shaky pale hands.

"The Cavern," a raspy voice answered. Finn gave a start, falling back down on his face.

He growled in annoyance and flipped onto his back, glaring at the old man. "Can you give me **one minute **of not scaring me into falling on my face?"

The man chuckled. "Say please."

Finn lifted his head, groaning with the effort and hunching over when he got up, putting his head between his knees. "No."

The man lifted a finger, and the boy's body shook like a mad bull for only a second. Black sparks whizzed from his hair, and an invisible whip smacked Finn's bare neck.

"Glob it, man! Stop," Finn yelled, lifting his face from between his knees. The man smirked.

"Good. I have your attention. Pain always seems to work."

"It didn't hurt," Finn mumbled, but he knew it did. He was just too exhausted to defend himself.

"Finn the Human, I would love to chat about the weather... but we have more important business."

Before Finn could interrupt, the man started talking again.

"I was sent here from my Master... to steal the last human."

"Oh great, so now you have a 'Master'? There's someone creepier than you? The only... thing... I know creepier than you is-"

"The Lich," the man finished, sighing in what seemed like agreement.

Finn cocked his head curiously. "How did you..."

"Because, well, Finn the Human... he is me. I am him."

"What? Man, honestly, stop pulling my leg and give me my hat back. I'm too tired for this bizz."

"I'm not pulling your leg. I am the Lich."

As Finn watched in irritated disbelief, the man's head split into two and horns sprouted from each side. The skin turned away, glowing green beads for eyes sprouting where the 'man's eyes should have been.

Finn felt a sudden searing pain in his head. He screamed and fell to his side, eyes bulging, shallow breath fighting against him. Everything in him hurt.

"There's...something worse than you?!" he cried, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

He hurt. Oh, Glob, he hurt everywhere. There was no point in his body that didn't cry out in pain as he jerked awake.

Darkness. That's the second thing Finn remembered. Cold, placid, eerie darkness, laced with the edge of his own fear.

Then, the burning. Something burning. Charred things floated by, impossible to reach but it seemed so easy...

He reached out and something burned him. He cried out and twitched instinctively, drawing his hand back to inspect it.

Nothing. Not so much as a single tiny burn, or piece of red skin.

He finally grew aware enough of his black surroundings that he realized he was nowhere.

Well, he had to be somewhere. But where was nowhere?

He blinked and twisted, but it was like he was sunken in water, and heaviness closed his eyelids for him, whispering sweetly that it wouldn't hurt, of course, dear, just go to sleep...

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted to show that Finn was in a place between a warm, thumping heart and a dead one. Life and death. Breath and none.**

**Between worlds. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, kid, are you okay?"

Finn blinked open his eyes to find himself lying on a comfortable cushion in the middle of a brightly lit, warm room.

"Um... where am I?" he groaned, sitting up, hand to his head. It felt cold.

"Kid got quite a hit," an adult voice boomed behind him. He turned quickly and immediately felt dizzy, enough so he had to lay back down again.

"I'll say," came a woman's response, which Finn heard before he drifted out of consciousness...

He woke up to the face of a man with an ice-king like beard drifting in front of him. He sat up, startling the man. Finn brought his hand to his exposed hair and ran it through the glossy blonde strands.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he repeated.

He was getting his voice back now.

"The Nurse's office," the woman said kindly. "Well... you hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?"

"Wha..?"

"I guess he did," the man said gruffly. He chuckled and stroked his great white beard.

The woman scoffed. "Daniel, don't scare him."

"Nothing can scare me!" Finn said, still bewildered. "I'm a hero where I'm from!"

"That's very nice," the woman murmured. She exchanged a glance with Daniel, who shrugged and whispered, "dunno, Mary."

Finn blinked. These people didn't believe him! Where was he and how could he get back home?

He took a closer look at the people. "Are you... humans?"

No one had the chance to respond, because it was then that a girl with short dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes stepped through the door.

"Is he okay, Nurse?" she asked softly.

Finn's jaw went slack. A human girl! He could tell from what Bubblegum had told him human girls looked like. Different from the others.

So he was on a planet... with humans?

Did he go back in time or something?

**Well, you decide. **


End file.
